


After School Navigators

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, I Tried, NSFW, Really nsfw, SIN I TELL YOU, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DiaMari. lots of mutual pining during a meeting between the two. pwp (?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Navigators

"Tea, Dia?" Mari asked, twirling an empty teacup with her fingers.

"No thanks," Dia replied, staring down at her own paperwork to keep her eyes off the distraction that Mari's fingers were being.

"Hm, alright, that's fine. Maybe lat-" Mari was cut off by the loud slam of the window, "huh. I guess you didn't need to close that anyways." She put down the teacup she was holding, picking up her own, when she was caught off guard by Dia grabbing hold of her tie and pressing their lips together rather forcefully. Mari let go of her teacup in shock, the ceramic shattering on the floor. She wrapped her arms around Dia's waist, walking around the table to hold her even closer. Looking in Dia's eyes, the other's pupils dilated and fueled with a thirst, not for her tea, and she knew fairly well what kind of look that was.

"You want to...?" she asked, and Dia tucked a stray strand of Mari's hair behind her ear, lightly sucking at her left earlobe. Mari sucked in a sharp breath at the contact, tightening her grip around the other girl's waist.

"Yes."

Somehow, Mari had Dia pressed onto the desk, the former's knee driving into the spot between the latter's thighs, causing her to groan Mari's name at the sudden movement. Warmth pooled at the source of the pressure, Dia already starting to tighten around Mari's knee.

"You like this, don't you?" Mari asked, pressing Dia further down onto her thigh, drawing out more whimpers and moans out of the other girl.

Of course, Dia had touched herself in many ways before, most times late at night or in the bath, but this was much different. The two locked lips again, Dia's hands finding their way under Mari's shirt and palming at her bra-clad bust, smiling into the kiss as the blonde's lips parted in a muffled moan.

Mari's bare thigh was already slick with Dia's juices, her panties getting more and more soaked by the second. Before she knew it, her skirt and everything underneath were discarded onto the floor, Dia already tracing lightly at the insides of her thighs, her own eyes nearly shut in the pleasure she was in.

"Aren't you going to go for it?" Mari planted a kiss on Dia's jawline, near her beauty mark.

"I'm going to, be patient."

"Well, two can play at the game."

Mari's lips latched onto Dia's neck, leaving a trail of nips and bites down towards her collar area. Dia took off her shirt, discarding it when she realized she was still fully clothed compared to Mari. Her hands kept going, and without any warning, she slipped a finger into the blonde on top of her.

Mari stifled a loud groan into Dia's skin when her finger started to pump in and out of her repeatedly. Dia's bra was discarded soon after, Mari fondling her breasts skillfully, possibly from the many times she'd groped her.

"Dia, I'm going to-" Mari let go, holding Dia with all the strength she could muster with a shaking body. Her short breaths became heavy pants as she coated Dia's fingers with her cum.

"Do you want to keep going, Mari?" Dia asked as she stroked her hair with her other hand.

There was no reply, but a chaste kiss on her lips and Mari's hands easing her skirt off her legs.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Dia threw her panties to the floor, proceeding to take Mari's shirt off, revealing her large bust, though still bra clad.

"You do know that a black bra would easily show when your shirt is wet, right?"

"At least it's better than your boring white one."

Moments later, Mari's bra was hastily flung across the room, Dia looking up at her for orders, though the answer was frankly obvious.

"What are you waiting for, Dia? Don't you want payback?" Mari sighed in bliss when Dia began kneading her left breast, brushing a finger onto her nipple every now and then, sending shivers down her spine. Dia sucked on the other one, drawing out a high pitched scream from the blonde.

Dia hushed her, "people might hear us, it's not soundproof in here."

"It's six o'clock already, everyone's home," Mari panted out, warmth trickling out from her.

"For once, you're right," Dia's voice was muffled as she simultaneously grabbed hold of Mari's hips, ushering her onto her lap. She could feel Mari's nails digging into her back, warm liquid running down her legs- and it most probably wasn't her's. She flipped them both over, letting go of Mari and interlocking their legs.

Mari seemed to understand what she wanted, and started grinding into her, holding onto her back for dear life. Dia groaned, moving with her when they had a rhythm.

"Dia," Mari asked, "is this too much?"

Dia silenced her with a long, deep kiss, whispering into her ear afterwards, "never."

"Good." Mari bucked her hips even harder, slamming their cores together.

Dia gasped, "oh my god," at the sudden force against her, feeling a hot sensation build up near her stomach. Her mind went blank when she came with an array of pants and screams. She collapsed against Mari, resting her head on her bust.

"I love you, you know," Mari kissed the top of Dia's head while she rode out the last of her orgasm, "I've always loved you."

"Me too," Dia agreed breathlessly, "me too, Mari."

**Author's Note:**

> good fucking lord


End file.
